


Fluff

by wrenseroticlibrary_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Summary Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library), Title Added by Archivist (Wren's Erotic Library), Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist/pseuds/wrenseroticlibrary_archivist
Summary: Sam likes Castiel's wings.
Relationships: Castiel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 42





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> Wren's tags: supernatural, castiel, sam winchester, sastiel, fluff, wing!kink.
> 
> Wren's warnings: None.
> 
> Archivist's warnings: Light consensual mockery.

Sam snorted and buried his face in Castiel’s dusky feathers, grinning as they tickled his nose. “Why don’t you have these all the time?”

Castiel was lying on his back on the bed, one wing folded under Sam’s head, the other splayed out across the sheets. “They’re kind of... cumbersome on a human form.”

“Yeah, but they’re _fantastic_.” Sam nuzzled his way up to Castiel’s face and gave him a kiss on the nose. “They’re soft and beautiful and I love this bit here...” Sam ran his hand over the base of Castiel’s wing, where it met his shoulder. “...where the feathers are all poofy and fluffy.”

Castiel frowned. “...I am _not_ poofy.”

Sam snickered. “You are so poofy.”

“I’m an _angel_.”

“You’re a _poofy_ angel.”

“If I tied you to the bed and licked you all over, would you stop calling me that?”

Sam bit his lip, running a hand down Castiel’s chest. “One way to find out.”

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from https://wrenseroticlibrary.tumblr.com/post/50285261105/happy-sassy-fluff-for-the-sad-anon-feel.
> 
> Details of formatting (italics on non-letter characters, length of dashes, treatment of multiple consecutive spaces, direction of angled quotes, etc) may have been changed, and obvious typos may have been corrected. The sequence of words has not been altered.
> 
> This is not my original work; it is Wren's. However, Wren has given permission for anyone to rearchive their works as long as the story and warnings are not modified.
> 
> Archivist's note: This fic didn't have a title or summary in its original published form, so I added those.


End file.
